


训雀（3）

by icecola



Category: sayemeiyou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	训雀（3）

黑帮大佬🐑×嘴欠儿小混混🦊  
  
日更，并不是篇篇ce，沙雕tj文学。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
灯红酒绿的远海会所大包，长沙发上，一群脸蛋漂亮的omega正围着杨九郎谄媚地敬酒，坐在沙发对面的是另一个陌生面孔的男人，长相并不年轻，约莫三十来岁，身上的外套倒花里胡哨的，谈事情之前，男人先倒了杯威士忌敬给杨九郎，  
  
“这批货我让你三分利，日后还请杨哥多照顾着点儿咱家生意。”  
  
远海会所是杨九郎手底下经常合作的一个据点，会所老板王远山曾在落魄时被杨九郎救济过一把，因此双方一直都是保持着良好的合作关系，让利一贯四六分，只是最近这老板像是有了冒头的心思，不仅运的货给杨九郎少了一成，连分利都敢明目张胆的在杨九郎面前扣下了一分。  
  
明显是想要从他手底下反走，杨九郎不在乎这一个小破会所的据点，但也不是那么容易任手下叛逃的人。  
  
点燃一根雪茄，杨九郎吞吐一口烟雾后撇走了两个要凑到自己身上的omega，睥睨着王远山锃亮的头顶说道。  
  
“最少五分利。”  
  
接货到运送一向都是王远山的工作，杨九郎在中间所当的不过是个介绍货主与买家的中介，四六分虽说是约定俗称，但也是个暴利，就更不要说是直接五五分，到时候王远山再与货主一分成，拿到手里几乎就是不赚钱的生意了。  
  
王远山便连忙摆着手要收回方才的话。  
  
“杨哥，五分利太多了，这样，我们还是以前的四六行吗？”  
  
“你觉得呢？”  
  
杨九郎走到王远山面前，居高临下的看着王远山，将雪茄摁在了他的肩头，火星烫透了王远山那花里胡哨的西装外套，离他的皮肤只差一层布的距离，杨九郎寸着手劲儿，说道。  
  
“王老板，我劝你一句，翅膀还没硬之前，就不要老想着高飞，会摔死的。”  
  
话音刚落，杨九郎兜里的电话就振动了两下，拂了王远山身上的烟雾后，杨九郎转身走出了包间门，摸出来一看，是亲信的下手打来的，平常他们不常拨杨九郎的电话，现在这时候打过来，多半是因为张云雷的事。  
  
“喂？怎么了？”  
  
电话那头的下手声音听着有点局促，磨叽了半天才跟杨九郎为难的说：  
  
“杨哥，您带来的那omega突然说，想您了？”  
  
“想我怎么了？他不该想我吗？”  
  
  
/   
  
虽说杨九郎嘴上说的嚣张，但听到这个消息还是马不停蹄的回了家。  
  
一路上杨九郎亲自开车横闯十来个红灯路口，满脑子想得都是张云雷发着情脸红身子软，窝在床上哭哭啼啼地要杨九郎抱抱他，操他一顿的景象。  
  
真是的，发情期才过去多少天就这么想男人。  
  
杨九郎没想多久就到了家，开门直奔二楼，一进门，卧室却是空荡荡的一片，不知道张云雷又跟他玩什么躲猫猫的游戏。  
  
“张云雷？”

杨九郎试探着喊了一声，屋里没有任何动静，下一秒从床底翻出了一阵圆球滚落的声音。  
  
“谁？”

习惯了谨慎的杨九郎立马警惕地站直身体，作出战斗姿势大喊。   
  
“喵——”

意想中的偷袭着没出来，倒是出来了一声猫叫。  
  
杨九郎全身马上汗毛倒立，豆大的汗珠从额头滚下来，杨九郎刷地一下就惨白了脸。  
  
谁敢想？  
  
叱咤风云的杨哥，竟然会害怕猫咪这种可可爱爱毛茸茸的生物。   
  
“喵——”  
  
那只猫估计也是知道杨九郎这点，又更放肆地连叫了几声，甚至还有慢慢逼近杨九郎的意思，猫叫声越来越近，杨九郎环顾着四周，虽然没有猫的影子，但他却跟见了鬼似的哆嗦起了腿。  
  
“哪来的猫？！快出来！”  
  
“来人！给我来人！”  
  
这破卧室关键时刻隔音倒好得不能行，杨九郎使出吃奶的劲儿喊了好几声都没人来。  
  
只听着那叫声愈发的凄惨可怖，杨九郎在卧室中间站着，动也不敢动，只能僵硬地维持着打斗姿势。  
  
“喵！”  
  
一声近似破了音的猫叫声此刻乍响，杨九郎啊地一声抱头蹲在了地上，床中央却发出了惊天动地的笑声。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！呦呵，杨哥你怕猫啊居然？”  
  
床上的被子一掀，原来是张云雷这小兔崽子躲在被窝里学猫叫吓唬他呢。   
  
早上刚跟人打听到杨九郎怕猫的小秘密的张云雷见杨九郎居然真的被自己两声猫叫就吓成了这德行，心里甭提有多可乐了，也想不起来杨九郎啥脾气自己啥处境，滚在床上就开始捂着肚子疯狂嘲笑着杨九郎。

这是张云雷第二次敢耍着杨九郎玩儿了。  
  
上次照片那事儿杨九郎心理阴影还没过去了，这次他就给他玩儿了个更厉害的，还是在他家里，他的卧室里，他杨九郎要不认认真真发一回火，这小子还真把自己当做慈善的了？  
  
“张云雷，喜欢猫是吧？”  
  
杨九郎怒极反笑地从背后抽屉里掏出了一副手铐，拽住张云雷的两只小细胳膊就给人反铐在了背后，知道自己又闯了大祸的张云雷刚准备以头拱地的要逃，就被杨九郎抓着腰逮回来撕了身上的裤子，屁股还顺带挨了几巴掌红印子。  
  
alpha的信息素在这一刻迸发出来，omega对alpha天生的臣服性所致，让张云雷根本没办法做出什么实质性的抗争，他只能软着身子趴跪在床上求饶。  
  
“杨哥别冲动呜，冲动伤肝！真的！”  
  
说完又是一个结实的巴掌打在了屁股上，这掌杨九郎用的劲儿大了，一下把张云雷的眼泪疼了出来，脖颈上挂的铃铛随身体的晃动而响，比那巴掌声还脆生，杨九郎掰开面前软乎的臀瓣，把半软的性器贴在了张云雷的臀缝里。  
  
张云雷身子打上回被杨九郎玩过一星期后就变得敏感了不少，杨九郎用性器蹭了两下就能出水，刚过去情热又被轻易挑起，杨九郎还一直蹭着不给他痛快，小混混扭着腰趴在床上，发出了难受的呜咽。  
  
杨九郎俯下身抱起张云雷，修长的指探进了人口中的软热，肆无忌惮地搅着人舌尖玩弄，张云雷穿的是杨九郎新买的白衬衫，因体型差异，所以套在他身上松松垮垮的，杨九郎轻轻一扯就能露出单薄的胸膛，从口中带出的晶亮液体涂满了两颗奶头，冰凉的唾液刺激着顶头的小孔，那两颗粉红的奶头几乎是以肉眼可见的速度洇成了深红色。  
  
杨九郎拨了一下张云雷系在颈间的铃铛，把人按在了自己已经发硬了性器上，伸手又拍一下那两瓣白花花的臀肉，杨九郎吻住了张云雷颈后的腺体。  
  
“学猫叫，不许停。”  
  
跪坐的姿势使杨九郎的整根性器都一贯而入的插进了张云雷的体内，那欺负人的玩意儿又长又粗，直顶得他肚子里满满当当的，偏偏杨九郎还特意从背后抱得他死紧，张云雷连抬个屁股缓和一下的余地都没有。  
  
身下流得水儿淌湿了杨九郎的西装裤，张云雷惨兮兮地晃晃脖子上的铃铛，软唧唧的说：  
  
“呜——杨哥我错了，下次不敢了！”  
  
杨九郎才不听张云雷这没半点信服力的话，把着人腿根连往里肏了两三下后才抵着人耳垂说道。  
  
“少叫两声，念在你是第一次，所以我一会儿就多操你一顿，下一回再不叫，你当心我像发情期那会儿似的操你。”  
  
尽管张云雷在发情期的时候意识不大清醒，但他也记得那段时期杨九郎在他面前展示的威严，他还算是个聪明人，可不想再经历一次前段时间没日没夜的性爱，于是配合着杨九郎接二连三的顶弄，张云雷就着嘴边的呻吟，叫出了一声极其惨烈的猫叫。  
  
“喵呜——！”  
  
这声猫叫比他刻意模仿出来的可像多了，但杨九郎听了反而不害怕，就是每次捅进去的时候张云雷这叫声听起来都像受刑似的，完全没上次叫的那两声媚，杨九郎肏着觉得兴致不够，便从枕头底下拿了张云雷第一次用的那根按摩棒，把张云雷脖子后头栓到床头的那根铁链子解下来，缠到了他前头精神的小兄弟上。  
  
高频率震动的按摩棒绑在了对方翘起来的那根肉棒上，张云雷毕竟是个开苞不久的新手，摸两把胸就能湿得不能行，就更别提这等的刺激，前后夹击的快感爽得他近乎头脑发懵，一瞬间的神智抽离了身体，他感觉自己的所有感官都失去了作用，只有身下的小洞和那根被堵着的肉棒能提醒他肉体的存在。  
  
埋在张云雷体内正兴奋的杨九郎突然感觉有一股热水浇到了性器上，杨九郎拔出来一看，大股透明的液体顺着那处红红的穴口喷涌而出，打湿了一片床单，驰骋情场多年的杨九郎一看就知道，这是小混混爽到潮吹了，喷得水还挺多，  
  
“杨……喵呜！”  
  
与此同时，张云雷叫出了一声媚而粘腻的猫叫。  
  
杨九郎亲亲被玩到虚脱瘫在自己怀里的张云雷，抹了一把他下面喷出的水到人嘴上，双手又抠挖着人穴口与囊袋间的那一小块敏感皮肤，  
  
“你叫谁杨喵呜呢？”  
  
张云雷后面高潮完了可前面还精神着，让杨九郎这么一挠直激得浑身发抖，得杨九郎下了劲儿的才能把他按得安稳了，杨九郎也没想到张云雷身子能这么极品，看在他没经历过几回性事，怕玩出什么好歹，杨九郎便好心地帮张云雷撸射了一发，抱身上让他好好缓一下。  
  
张云雷身体敏感，但缓神的速度也快，歇几分钟就恢复了清明，看了看床上让自己弄得一滩东西，小混混哭丧着脸，侧着脑袋又看向了杨九郎，瘪着嘴说：  
  
“杨哥，我会不会是第一个爽死在床上的人啊……”  
  
倒也不至于。  
  
杨九郎顺毛一样摸了摸张云雷的脑袋，刚想说他还没玩什么花样呢，以后可以慢慢教他之类的话，小混混就先接了自己一嘴儿，

“爽死在床上我能像西门庆似的出名吗？”  
  
说白了，还是他杨九郎肏得不够狠。  
  
居然还有心思给他想潘金莲跟西门庆的事儿？？？  
  
“张云雷。”  
  
杨九郎沉默一番，然后扶正了张云雷的上身，张云雷听到自己的名字后迷茫的转向了杨九郎，只见杨九郎又扒拉了一下他颈间的小铃铛，咬牙切齿的说了一句。  
  
“继续给我叫。”  
  
硬邦邦的性器又插进了那处湿滑松软的穴口，张云雷的不应期还没过，这一插进去是只觉得疼不觉得爽，便胡乱扭着屁股要跑，杨九郎见势直接一挺腰捅到了他的宫口，一阵酸麻从宫口内扩散开来，张云雷仰头尖叫，一把清亮的好嗓子叫成了哑巴巴的鸭嗓。

等杨九郎终于舍得从张云雷体内退出来时，张云雷已经在早些时候就累得昏了过去，拨拉一下人颈间的小铃铛，对方条件反射性的哑着嗓子嗯哼了一声，蜷起了十根白白的脚趾，这会儿倒像个吃奶吃累了的小猫崽子，安安静静的睡在被子里，没了白天的聒噪。  
  
杨九郎捏捏人脸蛋儿，连着被子一块抱了出去。  
  
“你说你早这么听话点儿多好？”  
  
卧室紧闭已久的大门刚打开，一股浓烈的松香与牛奶的味道就熏得人头晕，守在门口的两个下手眼看着杨九郎用厚厚的被子裹严了自己的omega走向浴室，从那被子后边耷拉出的一双雪白的脚踝布满了青紫的吻痕，脚趾上还有半干的体液在上面亮着水光。  
  
门外偷听了半晌的新下手见到omega的惨状，倒吸了一口凉气扭头跟前辈咬耳朵。  
  
“杨哥也太狠了，那毕竟是个omega呢。”  
  
而见惯张云雷日常作死行为的老下手只觉得杨九郎是真的有那么点儿冤屈，  
  
“不该说的别瞎说。”


End file.
